Five Nights At Adam's
Five Nights At Adam's is a game made my Guyler Corp. That is the newest one also. The game takes place in 1964 at Adam The Rabbit's Pizza. The night guard's name is Freddy Fazburgh. The game came out on September 15th 2015. The game is the hardest game made by Guyler Corporation. This game also takes the farthest back in any Guyler Corp games. Characters Adam The Rabbit He is a white rabbit animatronic with a blue bowtie and red cheeks. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is the fastest probably since he is a rabbit. He also starts on The Show stage with John and Sally. He appears to have teeth shaped like squares. He has green eyes and is the most violent and difficult animatronic to deal with in the game. He is the creator's favorite in the game. He tales the role of Freddy. John The Wolf John is the slowest animatronic in FNAA. He has grey fur and a blue bowtie with 3 black buttons. And he has brown eyes. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the show stage. He is slightly damaged. His elbows are ripped. And his knees are ripped and wires are coming out of it. The phone guy seems to not trust him at all. He also is the least aggressive. He kind of takes the role of Bonnie, but except he is the slowest. Sally The Duck She is the 2nd fastest animatronic, she starts on the show stage. She has a pink tie on her head, and has yellow feathers like Chica. She also has a white bib that has the word's Let's Play! She has teeth that are shaped like squares similar to Adam The Rabbit. She also has green eyes like his creator. She appears to not want to kill but John and Adam force her too saying it's for the good of the pizzeria. She takes the role of Chica. Walter The Waiter Walter is takes the role of Foxy. He is a animatronic humanoid that resembles a human. He also has black hair, and a mustache that is split into 2 parts. He also has brown eyes. He ha a black shirt, with a red bowtie. Some of his tuxedo is white. He also has 3 black buttons. He also has black pants and black sleeves. He also has red shoes. He starts in the Food area. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. His teeth are not square they look like bumps. Tom The Tiger He is a animatronic tiger. He has orange fur and has a black top hat. He also has a red bowtie and the rest of his body is orange, white and black. He also has red eyes. He also carries around a brown cane. His top hat is removable. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He seems to be the 3rd fastest. He starts in The game area. His teeth are also square like Adam, John and Sally The Duck. He appears to be shiny and clean. Ralph The Rat He is the main antagonist of the game. He is first active on Night 6 and onwards. He is made of brown metal. Ralph The Rat is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, rotten buckteeth and parts of his endoskeleton are clearly visible. He has 3 holes on his body too. He starts in The Safe room. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night. Only Adam, John and Sally are active. But actually this night is pretty hard unlike other games. You have a 60 percent chance of living. You must also use your steam machine to defend of the animatronic characters. Also The Phone guy gives you a call on this night. And this is the night where you learn your name is Freddy Fazburgh. For some reason most players die on their first couple tries. Also at 5 AM you can see Walter walking very slowly. Then it hits 6: 00 AM. Night 2 This is the 2nd easiest night. Walter The Waiter and all the previous characters are active. You have a 55 percent chance of death. You still have your steam machine to defend of the characters. And the phone guy explains why they are dangerous, and a couple incidents that happened. Also on this night you learn about the history of Adam's as you hear the Phone Guy talk too you. Also you now know about The Safe room since they trust you. Night 3 This is the 3rd easiest night. This night is even harder than the last night. You have a 50 percent chance of Death. Tom The Tiger also becomes active on this night. He is also defended with steam. And also all the previous animatronics are still active. And most people die on this night quite a lot actually. Also the phone guy seems to have a secret. Also they tell you on the phone call if you tell any one about the safe room and Ralph, they will kill you. Also this was the last playable night on the Demo. But not on the current version (here). Night 4 This is actually a very hard and difficult night. All previous animatronics are active. Now your main concern is not all, but it is Walter The Waiter. You have a 49 percent chance of Living through the night. This night is actually harder than the original FNAF 1's Night 4. Also you learn that Walter bit off a kid's Frontal lobe. You learn he is scrapped and is now out of order. The least active animatronic on this night is John The Wolf. This night is very rage inducing to some players. Night 5 This is the 2nd to last night. This night is hard as FNAF 1's 6th night. Your main concern should be Adam The Rabbit since he will constantly appear at your door over and over again. This night is even more rage inducing than the last night in FNAA. Also you later learn that Walter is going to get a replacement which in the game you never see. Also Tom will now actually go to the kitchen and steal knives and will violently attack you once he find you in FNAA. This is the 2nd hardest night. Night 6 Night 6 is the hardest night in the game. This is kind of as hard as 20/ 20 mode. All the old characters will not really move very much at all. But a new character from 14 years ago from Dylan's Diner is their and is extremely active. The characters' name is Ralph The Rat. He appears to be very aggressive and the phone guy reveals he never liked him because he caused trouble and caused Something. Also you will die a lot on this night. And Ralph will appear at your office 66 times that night. Night 7 This is the custom night where you can choose Adam's, John's, Sally's, Walter's Tom's and Ralph The Rat' s Difficulty from 0 to 20. The difficulty depends on what you choose. Zero also means they are completely turned off. And if you choose 20 you have a 1 percent chance of making it through the night which is the highest difficulty in, any Guyler Corp. Games. Also on this night after you beat 20/20/20/20/20/20 mode you unlock a Adam The Rabbit plush. Category:Games